The Thought That Counts
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Somehow, there is now snow on Destiny Islands. Soriku


Sora woke up shivering.

And that was not normal, considering that it was never cold on Destiny Islands. Sora hadn't really thought about cold before he had seen Christmas Town, with all of its fluffy snow.

Snow. Snow had amazed him, astounded him. It was cold and wet, yes- but wonderful.

He lay in bed for a while longer, trembling and remembering snow, until a loud vibrating punctured his thoughts. Reaching blindly over to where his phone lay on his nightstand, Sora fumbled around until he could pick it up and check the caller ID. The screen's bright glow showed Riku's name.

"Hello?" The brunette asked groggily, still not fully awake.

"What did you do?" Came Riku's voice, accusing. Sora frowned indignantly.

"What makes you think I did anything? And what're you talking about?"

"Have you looked outside?"

Sora threw the covers off, shuddering violently. Why was it so freezing? Sure, it was the first day of winter, but again, it was never cold on Destiny Islands.

Drawing the curtain aside, Sora's eyes opened up wide.

Sparkling, glittering, covering the Island was a thick layer of snow and ice. There were no footprints, meaning that no one had decided to brave the frigid weather.

There was almost as much snow as there had been in Christmas Town.

"There's snow, Sora." When the only reply he got was the chattering of Sora's teeth, Riku sighed. "I'm coming over."

That got Sora's attention. "Wait, but you don't have a coat!" Unfortunately, Riku had already hung up.

The brunette stared anxiously out of his window before leaping towards his dresser. The beat-up brown wooden drawers slid open not-so smoothly as Sora dug out the warmest clothes he had. Which, were not very warm at all, but at least stopped the shaking and shivering.

A loud knock resounded through the house. Sora ignored it, knowing that his mom would answer the door, and continued his hasty effort to get on more insulated clothing.

Just as Sora pulled a jacket on, Riku shoved the door to his room open. The silverette looked miserable, his hair sticking to his face and flecked with white bits of the snow.

They stared each other down, each waiting.

"What did you do?" Riku repeated the question with a grimace.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" Complaining at Riku's disbelieving expression.

The older boy said nothing for a minute. Suddenly he made a move towards Sora's messy closet, a look of determination etched into his eyes and mouth.

"Wait!" Sora dove in front of him. "What're you doing?"

"Looking." Was Riku's only reply, crossed arms and impatience.

Sora's eyebrows furrowed irritably. "You can't go in there, Riku!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Why, Sora?" A gusty exhale. "Look, I don't want to play this game with you, so if you don't move I'll tell Kairi."

Suspicious, Sora regarded him with caution. "Tell Kairi what?"

"That you're in love with Roxas and I caught you watching Teletubbies."

"But- but, I don't! I'm not!" Sora gasped, horrified. The tall boy in front of him smirked.

"Kairi doesn't know that, does she? Now move, please."

This obviously wasn't working. On to plan B.

"R-Riku…" Sora let his blue eyes grow big, and a pout spread. "Why are you being so…so mean?

"Because I want to know why there's snow on the Island." Riku was clearly unaffected, gently pushing Sora out of the way.

The brunette gnawed his bottom lip, giving in, while Riku inspected the closet. What if Riku found it? Everything would be ruined. But then again, what if it was the cause for all the snow?

"Sora…what is this?"

In his hand, Riku held a small box, wrapped with shiny red ribbon and green-and-white striped paper. The gift itself seemed out of place; it threw the light and appeared to glow eerily.

"It's…your Christmas present…" Sora whispered, averting his eyes. He felt self-conscious and naughty, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"And where did you get it?" Asked softly, comfortingly. Sora closed his eyes.

"One of the elves in Christmas Town gave it to me. I asked them to make it."

A thoughtful silence followed, with both Riku and Sora gazing at the box.

"Sora, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to get it back to Christmas Town. This is probably why it's snowing here."

Sora sighed, accepting this. "I know…but can you at least open it first?"

Nodding in response, Riku smiled. Tentatively grinning back, the brunette key bearer watched nervously. Riku's hands gracefully untied the ribbon, tugging at the wrapping paper.

It was a glass ornament, sprinkled with sparkles and in the shape of a candle. The flame was a mix of red and yellow and orange, the colors blending together, while the base was painted white, green, and red. The whole thing shimmered incandescently

"It's beautiful." Riku marveled, in awe.

Sora smiled heartbreakingly. "I wish you could keep it."

"It's the thought that counts, right? And you obviously put a lot of thought into this. Thank you." Riku's voice rang with his sincerity, and he drew Sora into an affectionate hug.

"You're welcome." Sora mumbled against Riku's jacket. "…I love you."

"I love you too." Hear the silverette's smirk, Sora sighed appreciatively.

A thought struck him abruptly.

"Riku, how're we gonna get this back to Christmas Town? We don't have a gummi ship."

"True…" Riku pulled away and thought hard. Seeing as to the lack of a gummi ship, he could only see one solution. "I'll have to try making a portal."

"Riku…"

"It's okay. I can control the darkness now." Reassuring, confident.

Concentrating, his slipped shut of their own accord. With a whoosh, a way to Halloween Town appeared.

Riku slipped his hand into Sora's, sweating slightly. He still hadn't forgotten that darkness had conquered him once.

"We'll go together."

"Always." Sora agreed, and as one, they stepped forward.

--

"Hey, look! The snow is gone!"

"Hmm, you're right, dear. I wonder what happened. It was there, and then it wasn't."

"It was magic, mommy!"

Laughter. "Whatever you say, darling."

:::::

This was 1020 words. That's the longest thing I've written in a lengthy amount of time. But, I'm not complaining. ;)

I bet you guys are like, "Wut? Christmas is over!" Well, it's snowing again here, and I'm still in a wintery mood. And I don't want to have to wait a whole year to post this! :0 That would be terrible.

I just want to say thank you to RuikinIsBomb, for the message. That really means a lot to me, and I hope this one made you smile too. :)


End file.
